marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 2 4
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Amy Parks * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Dr. Leonard Samson's Office **** ***** ****** ******* Pepper Potts' Apartment Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = With the news out that Hulk is on a rampage across America, General Ross -- recovering from a heart attack -- is furious that this green monster is making the military look like fools. Liz Ross tries to calm her father down a bit, but fails to do so. As she leaves the hospital she considers the fact that on the same night that Bruce Banner supposedly died the Hulk was born and begins to suspect the creatures true nature. While elsewhere deep below Manhattan, Iron Man lets off some steam by laying into the bedrock down there until he is interrupted by Pepper Potts who informs him that Jasper Sitwell is waiting for him by his pool. Returning to his penthouse through a secret entrance Tony doffs his armor and throws on a housecoat so that he can meet with Sitwell. Sitwell unfortunately cannot reveal any information regarding Banner's invention of the gamma bomb as it is classified information. Sitwell doesn't take well to Tony's new behavior and cautions him that whoever is wearing the Prometheum Armor as his bodyguard Iron Man better be careful or else the same accident might befall him as well. As he leaves, Tony spends a moment to ponder the situation, wondering if his continued morality is limited as long to the point where the armor may or may not malfunction again. After Stark calls in Pepper and has her promise to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything out of the ordinary due to his using the Prometheum Armor. Their discussion is interrupted when Stark's next appointment barges in: Arthur Parks. Tony tries to make amends with Parks for the way he mercilessly bought out his company and ruined Park's career and reputation. When Stark attempts to explain himself, it makes Arthur furious to the point he suddenly transforms into a new form: The Living Laser. Parks explains that he came up with a new technology of replacing the central nervous system with fiber optics, allowing him to become a living laser and that he has done so to himself so that he can get revenge on Stark for ruining his life. Stark dodges a laser blast by diving into his pool. There Stark changes into his armor, so when the Living Laser evaporates the water in the pool it is Iron Man who is there to greet him. While at the office of psychiatrist Leonard Samson, Samson gets a surprise phone call from Bruce Banner, who is asking Leonard for his help. Back at Stark's penthouse, Iron Man and the Living Laser lock laser beams leading to a stand-off. However the longer Park's continues to fire his laser that more his body armor begins to peel away leaving him in an unstable laser form. Iron Man tries in vein to get the Laser to stop his attack or suffer the consequences of his actions like he has as Tony Stark. However, the Laser revuses and strips away the last of his laser armor. As he begins to melt away Iron Man asks him if his revenge was worth dying for, the Laser tells him that he would do it again and again because he still believes that Tony Stark and everything he loves deserves to be dead. While at the apartment of Pepper Potts, Pepper returns home to find Hydra's agent Whirlwind waiting in her apartment for her. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}